Flaky's New Friend
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Flaky kept her anger balled up for many years, but tonight, a new friend appears out of the blue to help her release it.


Flaky stood in a black a void. She held her paws in her chest, trembling, as she looked around. Nothing. She began to hear a voice, "Hello, Flaky."

Hearing that made Flaky jump. She kept looking around, not knowing where to go.

"Fear not, you're safe here with me. You know Flippy?"

"Of course…"

"How many times has he almost killed you?"

Flaky shivered as memories of him started pouring in.

"Many, I know. But wouldn't you just like that to… stop?"

Flaky looked up.

"You want him to stop having outbursts, do you not?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Is he your friend?"

Flaky hesitated to answer that question. After a moment, she said, "Yeah..."

"That hesitation says otherwise. It seems to me that you have had enough with these close encounters with death. It seems to me that you have had enough of his bad side, maybe him all together."

Tears began to well up in Flaky's eyes.

"It seems to me that you want nothing more but to get a little revenge to everyone who have done you wrong.

Flaky said nothing.

"But you're too shy. You're too nervous, and anxious, you couldn't possibly reach your desires by yourself. You don't have the courage."

Flaky looked down. She reached her paws out in front of her, and stared at them.

"Well, I can help you. I can help you get back at the people who hurt you."

Flaky stared deeper into her own paws that hovered in front of her.

"Do you want my help? All you have to do is say yes. No conditions, no tricks. I just want to help out someone who reminds me of myself when I was younger."

Flaky stood there. For what seemed like minutes, thinking. Thinking about what the voice said. Thinking about who hurt her. Thinking about how she pretended to brush it off. Generating a list of who did her wrong in her mind. "I do want… your help."

"Excellent."

…

Flaky still stood in the void. Flippy stood before her. He looked around, and quickly realises he wasn't anywhere familiar. He saw Flaky, "Flaky! Where are we?!"

"You can do whatever you want to him." the voice whispered in Flaky's ear.

Flaky did nothing but stare at him.

Flippy looked back, "What's wrong with you?! Flaky?!" He started to walk towards her.

"You have the power to do _anything_." the voice said, "Think of something, and it will happen."

Flaky put her paw out. She looked at it for a second, and a knife appeared in it. She looked back up at Flippy. Flippy stopped moving, "Flaky? Flaky?!"

Flaky started to walk towards him. Flaky thought of him falling over, and it happened. Flippy looked around, confused. Flaky towered above him. Flippy looked Flaky in the eye, "W-what are you doing?"

Flaky raised one arm. She put one paw out, and opened it. She raised the arm with the knife. She slid the blade across her palm, without flinching, without squirming, and without hesitation. All she did was imagine it not hurting, and it didn't. She knew, she had full control.

She balled up her fist. A drop of blood dripped down, and it landed in between Flippy's eyes. Flippy slowly touched it with his paw, and looked at the blood that came off onto his finger. His eye started twitching. Flaky stepped back and watched Flippy ball up, and start crying.

"You won't let me get hurt?" Flaky asked.

"Of course not, " the voice replied, "and even if you were to get hurt, you can easily stop it."

Flaky watched as Flippy lost control. He started laughing, and he got up. He slowly raised his head, and stared at Flaky, with the green eyes that Flaky hated with all of her heart. Flaky felt her heart speed up as she watched him stare, only a few feet away from her. Fliqpy looked around, "What's this? Did I finally kill you and send you to the depths of hell?" Fliqpy laughed maniacally.

Flaky hated that laugh.

"Seriously, is it the lucky day that I get to exterminate you? Did you send yourself straight to your own death? Huh?" Fliqpy chucked.

"Shut up." Flaky trembled. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She balled up her fists. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Aw, the little girl is trying to fend for herself now?" Fliqpy said, mockingly, "Oh, please, go easy with me!"

"Why are you stopping yourself?" the voice asked, "He's right there, making fun of you, and you're just taking it. Do what you want."

Flaky opened her eyes. She tightened her grip on the knife, she started to approach Fliqpy. Fliqpy put his paws on his hips, "Little baby Flaky wants to hurt me? Kill me even?"

"I told you to shut up!" Flaky cried.

Fliqpy started to laugh. The moment he did, Flaky drove the knife into his stomach. Blood began to stream down his stomach and pool on the floor. Fliqpy was taken off guard. He didn't scream, but he did groan quietly. He cringed as he fell onto his knees, "F-Flaky!" he opened his eyes, and looked up at Flaky, "You b-bitch!"

"Shut the fuck… up!" Flaky screamed. She raised her arm with the knife, and slashed it forwards. Fliqpy grimaced as the knife cut across his chest. He fell forwards onto his stomach. Flaky stepped right in front of him. He covered his head with his arms. "Who's the bitch now?!" Flaky screamed. She used her foot to flip him onto his back. Fliqpy started whimpering. He wrapped his arms over his face. Flaky knelt down beside him, and with no second thoughts, she drove the knife into Fliqpy's throat. She smiled slightly as he struggled for a moment, before eventually he stopped moving all together.

…

"Wasn't that nice?" the voice cooed.

Flaky dropped the knife. It landed next to Fliqpy. Flaky turned away, "I-I want him gone…" Flaky begged.

"Okay then." the voice replied.

Flaky turned around and everything was gone Fliqpy, the blood, and the knife all vanished.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah." Flaky said.

"Anyone else?"

"Sniffles." Flaky responded almost immediately.

"Okay then."

…

Sniffles stood before Flaky. He looked around himself, and gasped. He stared at Flaky, wide eyed, "Where am I?!"

Flaky ignored his question, "You remember what happened five years ago?"

"What?" Sniffles asked.

"You know, October tenth, 2018."

"No! Why are you speaking with such anonymity?"

Flaky walked towards him. She reached out, and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. She glared into Sniffles' eyes, "You know _exactly_ what you've done!" Flaky screamed.

Sniffles flinched, "No, I do not!"

Flaky threw Sniffles onto the ground. She put her paw out, and a syringe appeared in her paw. Sniffles gasped, "I-I remember!"

"You told me this was heavily tested. You told me there would be no side effects."

Sniffles hung his head.

"You told me nothing would happen!" Flaky started to cry. She stepped directly in front of Sniffles, "and instead of helping me you decided to take advantage of me, and continue to test it on me!"

Sniffles looked up, "What?! I thought you forgot! I thought you lost your memory!"

"I pretended to forget because I didn't know what else to do."

There was a moment of silence. Sniffles got up onto his feet, "What's wrong with you? You've never shown much anger, never shouted." Sniffles watched how Flaky stared at him, tears streaming down her face, "If you never forgot, you could have told me, and I could have wiped your memory of-"

Flaky slapped him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Flaky screamed.

Sniffles held where Flaky hit him, "What?!"

"You think just making me forget undoes what you've done!?"

Sniffles looked at the syringe. He stared at it.

"You're sick."

"What? No I'm not."

"Sick in the _head_."

"Oh…" Sniffles looked down at the black floor again, "I thought that you forgot…"

"Well I didn't."

Sniffles finally began to feel bad.

"And do you know what I'm going to do about it?"

"What?" Sniffles looked up, to see the Flaky raised her arm with the syringe. Sniffled stepped back. He was about to run away, but he suddenly couldn't move. He looked at Flaky. Tears started to drip down his face, "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for that." Flaky said. She stuck the syringe into Sniffles' arm, and pushed down the plunger.

Sniffles closed his eyes, as the fluid started to enter his blood stream. Sniffles fell to the ground. He didn't move. Flaky knelt down. "Doesn't feel good does it?" Flaky asked. She watched tears start to flow down Sniffles' face, "You thought it only paralyzes people. But you didn't tell me that it was going to be the worst pain I was going to fell in my entire life. Flaky sat down next to Sniffles.

It didn't take much for Flaky to snap. Just a little encouragement from her new friend.

She started to stroke down Sniffles' back, "Don't worry. It'll only last a week or so." Flaky chuckled. She liked her new self.

…

"Are you done with teasing him?" the voice asked.

Flaky cut up Sniffles' left arm. Sniffles laid in a puddle of his own blood. Dark bags formed under her eyes. She couldn't get enough of Sniffles' suffering. Flaky looked up, "I guess so." She looked back down at Sniffles. She flipped him onto his back. His face and stomach were covered in his own blood. Flaky smiled, "I suppose my fun is over, sorry." Flaky made another syringe appear. Instead of a clear liquid like the last one, this one was red, "Remember this one? The one that you used to killed me?" Flaky slowly stuck it into Sniffles' arm, "Except this time, I won't revive you." Flaky smiled as she pushed down the plunger. Flaky placed her paw under Sniffles' nose. She didn't feel any breathing.

Flaky stood up. She asked for the voice to get rid of Sniffles.

…

"Anyone else?" the voice asked.

Flaky thought for a moment. Then a name popped into her head, "I remember this woman… she was a green bear… she wore a rose on her head…"

"Flower?"

"Yes, that's it."

…

Flower stood in front of Flaky. Flaky glared at her. Flower looked back, "Who are you?" Flower was wearing a police uniform. She looked around, "Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter…" Flaky said, "Do you remember me?"

Flower looked Flaky up and down, "No…"

"A few years ago?"

Flower shrugged her shoulders.

"You left me to die because you were too scared to come into that burning car."

Flower gasped, "Oh my god…"

"Yeah, you hit me on the Interstate-69, but instead of taking responsibility, instead of valuing me over your job, you decided to leave me there."

"I-I..." Flower stuttered, she stepped back away from Flaky, "W-What do you want?!"

"I'm lucky someone stopped and called the fire department." Flaky said, "Although it would appear that you never got caught."

Flower started crying, "I-I'm sorry! I panicked…"

"The last kind of person I would expect to _leave me to die_ is a cop."

Flower wiped the tears from her face. She sat down and balled up on the floor. She buried her face into her legs, "I'm sorry!"

Flaky could see how sincer Flower was being. She walked towards her and knelt down. She placed her paw on Flower's shoulder. Flower looked up at Flaky. "What were you thinking?" Flaky asked.

Flower turned forwards. She thought for a moment, "I didn't want to lose my job… it was my partner who urged me to keep going…"

"Your partner?"

"He died last month is a car accident."

Hearing that cheered Flaky up, "Did you witness your partner's death?"

"Y-yes…"

Flaky smiled, "Did he die slowly?"

Flower pushed Flaky away, "You sicko!"

Flaky fell onto her back. She frowned as she sat back up, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? Push you?"

"You shouldn't have listened to your partner."

"Well... I-"

"Well nothing." Flaky said as she got up. She walked over to Flower, and kicked her onto her back. Flaky made eye contact as she put her right paw out. A shard of glass appeared in her paw. She grasped it, ignoring that it was cutting her own paw. Flower pushed herself back away from Flaky. Flaky followed her, "You left me there. I was stuck there for for five hours before an ambulance could get there." Flaky raised the arm that was grasping the shard of glass. Flower looked away and covered her face with her arms, Flaky continued, "There was a shard of glass that…" Flaky held Flower down with one paw as she sung her other. The shard went into Flower's side. Flower screamed. She shakily moved her arms away from her face and looked down at the shard of glass, and the blood that began trickling down. Flaky chucked, "That's what I had to endure for the entire time I was stuck in that car."

Flower looked up at Flaky. Tears flowed down her face, "I-I-I had no idea it was that serious…"

"A car on its roof doesn't look serious?"

Flower looked back down at the shard of glass, "I'm sorry…"

Flaky sat up cross-legged next to Flower. She looked up, "Can you put her back where she came from?" Flaky asked.

"Yes, but she won't remember what happened here." the voice answered.

"Will the glass stay there?"

"Yes."

Flaky looked down at Flower, "Bye."

…

Flaky looked up. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't.

…

Flaky opened her eyes. She looked around, she was in her bedroom. Her eye twitched as she looked around. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her hands were shaking. She hopped off of her bed and onto her feet. Flaky walked down the stairs, down the hall, and into the kitchen. She walked to the counter, put her paw out, and grabbed onto the knife. She slowly pulled it out and stared at it. Smiling.


End file.
